Juego
by Anyara
Summary: Toqué el manillar de la puerta, pero no abrí de inmediato, el corazón comenzó a latir agitado en mi pecho ante la expectativa de encontrarte. - Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel - Serie Erótica


**Juego**

Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación. La casa estaba sumida en la tranquilidad de la madrugada. Toqué el manillar de la puerta, pero no abrí de inmediato, el corazón comenzó a latir agitado en mi pecho ante la expectativa de encontrarte. La noche anterior no habías venido, y lo cierto es que te extrañaba cuando no lo hacías. Muchas veces me he preguntado en medio del sopor del sueño, si te encontraré por la mañana, al despertar, pero nunca estás. Sin embargo, tenerte por las noches, se había convertido en una especie de sueño, que se guarecía bajo la penumbra.

Abrí la puerta y observé de forma refleja mi cama. La luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana la enmarcaba perfectamente, pero no te encontrabas en ella. Suspiré, apretando con mis dientes el piercing de mi labio. El corazón dolió, como extrañamente venía haciendo desde que comenzaste a venir y cada vez que no te encontraba. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, con un suspiro de resignación. Me quité las cadenas y las dejé en el tocador. Me senté en el borde de la cama quitándome la chaqueta, para comenzar luego con los zapatos y en tanto lo hacía, una cálida y extraña brisa me acarició el costado, la mejilla y el brazo. Me quedé muy quieto intentando comprender de donde podía provenir. Todo en la habitación estaba cerrado. Entonces me animé a mirar a mi espalda, encontrándome con que en el lugar, que hasta hacía un minuto atrás estaba vacío, ahora estabas tú. Mirándome directamente, como solías hacer, de ese modo tan absolutamente sensual, que me desintegra la voluntad.

- Pensé que no vendrías… - te dije girándome ligeramente en la cama. Tú no me contestaste, pero tus ojos respondían por ti, y en tus labios se marcó una mínima sonrisa, en tanto tu mano agitaba una hoja de papel, como si intentarás que pusiera en ella mi atención - ¿qué es?... – pregunté, cayendo en tu trampa.

Entreabriste los labios, como si tuvieses la intención de decir algo. Miraste el papel, y sólo en ese momento comprendí que era una fotografía. Sabías como despertar mi curiosidad.

- Aquí veo a tres personas… - comenzaste a hablar. En tu voz, además de la promesa de tus caricias, jugueteaba cierta coquetería – un chico vestido de oscuro, una chica de lentes y otro chico más… - entonces me mirarte, y casi podría asegurar que sentí como mi sangre subía su temperatura algunos grados - … vestido de blanco, como tú…

Mi lengua comenzó a juguetear con el piercing de mi labio, en tanto el corazón me latía ansioso. Esa fotografía me la había tomado esta misma noche. Y sabía, que era tan imposible que la tuvieras, como lo era que estuvieses recostada aquí en mi cama. Todo contigo era así. Increíble.

Comencé a avanzar lentamente, arrodillado en mi propia cama, tu respiración se agitó y tus ojos no dejaban de observarme. Tú y yo sabíamos lo que deseábamos.

Y comencé a existir, sintiendo el latido intenso de la vida en mi cuerpo, inflamándome.

Tus piernas se movieron suavemente sobre la cama, abriéndose para dejarme sitio. Sentí la punta de tus pies acariciando mis pantorrillas, buscando la proximidad. Me detuve, únicamente cuando te tuve acorralada contra el cabecero de metal, noté un pequeño suspiro saliendo de tu boca, cuando el frío metal tocó tu espalda, cubierta precariamente por la ropa que vestías. Una ligera prenda para dormir, de una tela tan suave como tu piel. Acerqué mi boca a la tuya y te respiré, porque no te besé, miré fijamente tus ojos, que vagaban por mi rostro, reconociéndome una vez más, como solías hacer cada noche, como si quisieras grabar cada pequeño detalle, para poder recordarlo. Te moviste hacía mi boca, pero no te dejé besarme, me sentía travieso, quizás incentivado por el pequeño juego que habías comenzado tú misma.

- Bésame… - me pediste con un suspiro. Yo negué suavemente. Te removiste bajo mi cuerpo, suspiré yo – bésame… - insististe. Y contra mi propia voluntad o, quizás, simplemente careciendo de ella te besé, hundiendo mi lengua en tu boca, chocando el piercing en ella contra tus dientes, notando el tacto húmedo y el movimiento exigente de la tuya.

Cada noche, desde que entraste en mi vida, o en mis sueños, te he amado. Llenándome de ti, llenándote de mí. Saboreando los rincones de tu piel, ansiando conocer tus detalles. Sin declaraciones. Sin afirmaciones románticas. Entrando en ti como un arado abriendo la tierra, surcándote profundamente. Entregándote mis carencias.

Soltaste mi boca, buscabas respirar. Tu cuello se extendió ante mis labios, convirtiéndose en el prisionero de mis besos, que te arrancaban pequeños jadeos ansiosos, a los que yo respondía con besos más marcados, más intensos, llegando a oprimir mis dientes contra tu piel. Tus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, tus uñas se marcaron conteniendo tu necesidad de hundirlas. Y cerré los ojos y te alcé, abrazándote por primera vez, con algo más que deseo. Tus uñas cedieron y las yemas de tus dedos acariciaron mi espalda con un delicadeza tan sutil, que sentí deseos de llorar. Respondías.

Tu mejilla se acarició contra mi cabello y sentí que comenzabas a correr por mis venas. Inquieta. Viva. Única.

Y la suplica se repitió.

- ¿Te quedarás?... – quise saber, como tantas otras veces lo había deseado.

Tus dedos acariciaron mi cabello, de una forma tan dulce, que desee quedarme así siempre.

- Me quedaré hasta que te duermas… - me susurraste.

No había más, y no debía haberlo.

Besé tu hombro y lo humedecí con mi lengua, detallando con ella la forma redondeada de la unión con tu brazo. Tus uñas volvían a marcar mi espalda, con un poco más de ahínco. Una de mis manos te sostenía por la espalda, en tanto la otra viajo entre nuestros cuerpos, hasta tu centro, encontrándote como siempre, desnuda bajo aquel camisón, con la humedad que tanto anhelaba presente y esperándome. Te acaricié, como sabía que te gustaba, sólo por el placer de escucharte gemir.

- ¿Me quieres ahí?... – te pregunté dejando que uno de mis dedos entrara en ti.

- Sí… - suspiraste perdida en las sensaciones.

- ¿Por qué?... – quise saber, removiendo ese dedo en tu interior. El corazón en mi pecho, batiendo inquieto, los sentimientos erizándome la piel.

- Porque… te deseo… - respondiste con la voz agitada, en medio de cortos jadeos ansiosos. Yo introduje un segundo dedo, notando como mi sexo presionaba contra mi pantalón, angustiándome también.

- No… dime por qué… - no acepté esa respuesta, insistí, y mis dedos dentro de ti se movían inquietos, arrancándole gemidos que iban haciéndose cada vez más profundos. Moví mi cadera contra mi propia mano entre nuestros sexos, buscando alivio para mi propio deseo, empujando mis dedos más profundamente.

- Ahhh… - jadeaste - … lo sabes… - tu voz sonaba a pura y clara suplica.

¿Lo sabía?

Quizás sí.

Saqué mi mano de tu interior abriendo sin dificultad mi cinturón y mi pantalón. Tú descansabas tu frente sobre mi hombro, muerta de deseo. Sin voluntad.

Liberé mi sexo, completamente erecto y hambriento por calor del tuyo. Te toqué con él, y diste un pequeño salto entre mis brazos. Luego tu lengua humedeció mi oído y sentí la sangre correr más densa y caliente por mis venas.

- Déjate caer… - te ordené, cuando mi erección estuvo en su entrada. Y tú obedeciste.

Por un instante, sólo fui consciente del calor abrasador que ahora mismo rodeaba mi sexo, del modo en que la humedad parecía filtrarse por los poros de la fina piel que lo cubría, y del deseo potente que había en mi vientre por acabar en tu interior.

Nos habíamos convertido en uno sólo.

Y nuevamente te abracé con un sentimiento superior al deseo. Sintiendo tus caderas comenzar a moverse lenta y rítmicamente. Convirtiéndome en parte de ese baile. Buscando tu boca para besarla, dejando que mi lengua jugara en el interior de ella, con la misma parsimonia con la que ahora jugaban nuestros sexos. El calor subió. Tus manos me quitaron la camiseta blanca que vestía. Y las mías te liberaron del camisón. Nuestros pechos se encontraron, desnudos y suaves. La forma abultada del tuyo se paseaba deseoso contra el mío. Mi boca se abrió contra la tuya buscando aire, cuando el ritmo de tus caderas se intensificó, notando como mi sexo se preparaba para estallar.

- Lo sabes ¿verdad?... – susurró contra mi oído – sabes porque estoy aquí…

Porque te amo. Pensé.

- Lo sé… - y te abracé más contra mí. Tú cambiaste el ritmo, casi saltando sobre mi cadera. La suave danza se había convertido en una carrera frenética, imposible de mantener o de ganar.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire, cuando sentí mi simiente caliente salir de mi vientre, recorrer la longitud de mi sexo y estallar dentro de ti, como sabía que te gustaba, buscando marcarte por dentro, como si quisiera escribir con mi semilla mi nombre, tatuarlo en tu interior.

Tú respirabas agitada, en tanto las convulsiones de mi orgasmo se hacían presentes. Apreté los dientes y tú oprimiste tus manos contra mis hombros. El calor emanó de ti, con la misma libertad con la que tu boca liberó un gemido. Intenso y caliente, que me erizó la piel intensificando el mío.

Seguimos abrazados, a pesar del sudor, del cansancio y del calor. Respirando agitados, en el silencio absoluto de la habitación, iluminados por la luz de la noche que entraba por la ventana y que parecía enmarcarnos.

Me quité el resto de la ropa que aún vestía y nos recostamos. Tú me mirabas, con la cabeza apoyada en mi almohada. Yo te abracé desde la cintura y te atraje hacía mí. No quería dormirme. No quería que desaparecieras.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté, estaba desnudo como me había dormido, pero completamente sólo. Junto a mí, en la almohada, una fotografía de Tom, una chica y yo, que nos habíamos tomado la noche anterior

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Otro más para la serie 'Erótica' que sin querer está tomando el matiz de una historia… jajajjaa… en fin… los personajes se mandan solos, ya se los he dicho.**

**Besos y gracias por leer, recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
